


Cold Nights and Christmas Lights

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Food mention, Human AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil has a crush... And it's real cold out.





	Cold Nights and Christmas Lights

Virgil shoved his fists in his pockets, he couldn’t believe he had let his roommates drag him to this “Town Tree Lighting Ceremony” thing. What was the point? Go stand in the park at night and watch them turn some lights on? Seriously? He glanced over at two of his roommates, Logan and Patton. They had finally started dating a few months back. Listening to Logan pining over Patton for all that time had been getting ridiculous. The two of them were holding hands, Logan with a soft smile on his face as he watched Patton stare in awe at all the beautiful greenery and decorations around them. Patton kept pointing out different decorations and explaining why ‘no wait, that one is the cutest! No, that one! Wait, that one that one!’ And Logan just nodded and let him excitedly go on. Virgil was just about to make a sarcastic remark when he was distracted by their final roommate strolling up.

           Roman sauntered up holding a drink carrier from a nearby coffee cart. The beautiful scenery and soft twinkling lights faded into the background as Roman came into view. He looked spectacular, even in his winter clothes. He had on a large white coat, tailored perfectly to his muscular body, a red beanie effortlessly sitting on his gorgeous hair, and black pants that flowed into his red boots. Virgil caught himself staring and quickly looked away, accidentally locking eyes with Logan who smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. Virgil’s cheeks flushed red as he mouthed ‘Shut Up’ at Logan.

“Alright, my lovelies! I have the drinks!” Roman said with a smile as he began handing them out. “Large cinnamon hot chocolate for Padre, Medium Earl Grey tea with honey for Teach, Large dirty chai latte for Sweeney Todd, and Large gingerbread latte for me, your loving and caring Prince.”

“Thanks Roman!”

“Thank you, Roman.”

“Thanks, Princey.”

“Anything for the three of you, my dear compatriots!” Roman quickly went and disposed of the drink carrier before coming back. Patton noticed that Virgil’s cheeks were still flushed red.

“Hey Virge, are you cold? Your cheeks are red. Do you want my jacket?” Patton asked sincerely. Virge shook his head as he looked at his three friends. Patton was wrapped up in one of those marshmallow bubble jackets. He had on a matching light blue beanie and big fluffy earmuffs. Logan was in a practical navy fleece pull over, although he was also wearing earmuffs at Patton’s request. Virgil, ever the rebel, was wearing what he would have worn if it was scorching hot or if it was pouring rain. His purple army boots, ripped skinny jeans, and his usual hoodie.

“Pat is right, Virge. Your cheeks are positively pink!” Roman added, turning to the emo. This, of course, only made his cheeks darken.

“Psh, I’m fine. Weather doesn’t bother me.” He shrugged as he tried to subtly wrap both his hands around the drink to warm his frozen fingers. The truth was that he actually was freezing. The wind seemed to be aiming for every rip in his jeans and under his casual hoodie he only had on a thin t-shirt.

“Well, if you say so Virge! Come on, they are going to do the lighting any minute!” Patton smiled and bounded forward to try and get a good spot to stand in to see the tree, pulling Logan behind him. Roman and Virgil both smirked at Patton’s antics, locking eyes and quickly looking away.

           The two of them wandered after Patton and Logan, standing a few feet behind them. Virgil stared down at his drink, silently praying that this event would be over soon so he could get back inside and thaw out his body. Just then he felt something warm drape across his shoulders. He turned to look at Roman and saw he had shed his heavy white coat, revealing a thick red sweater beneath. That coat was now warming his freezing body from it's new position on his shoulders. It was warm from him having it on… And it smelled like Roman, only making it more comforting.

“Princey… You don’t ha-“ Virgil began to protest but Roman cut him off.

“Man, look at those two. This really was a good year for them, wasn’t it?” Roman looked wistfully at Logan and Patton. Virgil looked at the two of them, Logan holding Patton close to him and Patton’s head leaning into Logan’s shoulder.

“…Yeah, it really was.” Virgil smiled his genuine half smile.

“I think that next year will be our year, don’t you think, Virgil?” Roman smiled and wrapped his arm around Virgil’s waist and pulled him in, the same way Logan held Patton. Virgil silently leaned against him, placing his head against Roman’s shoulder.

“I think you are right, Roman.” The two of them stood together and watched with Patton-like wonder as the huge tree before them suddenly sprang to life in a beautiful array of lights.

And Virgil slowly realized… He didn’t feel cold anymore.


End file.
